Corre Mientras Puedas
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Todos cometemos errores, pero hay unos que nos pueden costar más que una simple relación. Rose Weasley ha echo algo terrible y la única solución que puede encontrar es huyendo fuera del país. Ahora es otra, nadie conoce su pasado y está decidida a empezar desde cero, pero ¿Quién es ese rubio que la sigue a todos lados?


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

**Corre Mientras Puedas**

**_Capítulo 1_**

He hecho algo malo, bastante malo y esta es la única forma que encuentro para solucionarlo. Empezó hace más de un año, unas cuantas miradas, roces por debajo de la mesa, mensajes coquetos y terminó con escapadas y besos en el armario por la noche. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Victoire lo descubrió.

Me había liado con el novio de mi prima, me había liado con el chico que estuvo enamorada desde su infancia, me había liado con el chico que posiblemente sería su marido, me había liado con Teddy Lupin, ocho años mayor que yo.

Admito que cometí el peor error de mi vida, arruiné la vida de mi prima, ella jamás me perdonará a pesar de que le pedí perdón, sé que mis primos jamás me volverán a ver de la misma forma, es difícil tratar de ignorar las miradas de reproche, tristeza y los otros que me miran con lastima tratando de llevar la paz conmigo, pero lo que más me duele es ver con que ojos me ven mis padres.

Mis padres. Ellos hablaron conmigo, me regañaron y me dijeron que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, me disculpé de corazón con Victoire, Teddy y con toda la familia y luego con mis padres, ellos dijeron que estaba bien, me perdonaban pero esa mirada, aquella que dice: _estoy realmente decepcionado, muy decepcionado de ti_, es muy difícil de olvidar.

Logré dividir el clan Weasley, la mayoría no me habla, él único que lo hace es mi hermano y un poco Albus, puedo sentir su distanciamiento. Mis tíos han hecho la ley del hielo contra mis padres, mi hermano y a mí. Mis primos se pelean por lo que hice, sobre todo con Hugo que intenta defenderme, _como si mereciera que lo hicieran._

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en un tren rumbo a Bélgica, yo sola, decidida a empezar una nueva vida, lejos de mi familia… fue lo mejor que pude pensar, estaba dañando a la familia y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Un par de horas después, el tren de detuvo en la estación. Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 AM en Bélgica y hacía bastante frío, definitivamente pedir un taxi a esta hora fue buena idea. Un taxi se apiadó de mí luego de 20 minutos, aun así aproveché el tiempo para plantearme cómo decirle al taxista que me llevara a la dirección que tengo escrita en un papel.

No era una fluente del francés, maldecía a Lily que sí lo era, yo sólo podía manejarme con simples oraciones para sobrevivir, pero no para tener una larga charla con un francés.

—_Je dois aller à cette adresse_ —dije tartamudeando, un poco nerviosa de decirlo mal o que no me entendiera. Le pasé el papel, eran unos departamentos baratos en la ciudad.

—_Trés bien_ —dijo sin más y me devolvió la dirección.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me hundí en mi asiento, cerré un poco los ojos y al poco rato el conductor me estaba avisando que ya habíamos llegado y cuánto sería. Le di al hombre el dinero, tomé mis pertenencias que no era muchas, sólo lo necesario que pudo caber en una maleta.

Frente a mí se encontraba un edificio de no más de unos cinco pisos, era pequeño, feo y decaído por el pasar de los años. Me acerqué a la puerta, había una rejilla y atrás de esta un timbre, busque el botón para el timbre del 402.

—_Oui?_ —respondió una voz, era un altoparlante.

—_Ehmm, je suis Rose We-Granger, la nouveau locataire_ —dije ante la bocina.

—_Oh, c'est vrai…_ —antes de que me siguiera hablando en francés, cosa que no podía manejar lo interrumpí.

—_Je ne parle pas français!_ —dije algo más fuerte de lo normal.

—Ahora te abro —me respondió en un idioma que sí podría comunicarme.

Él es el dueño del lugar. Antes de que me marchara de Inglaterra busqué desesperadamente un departamento barato y este lugar fue el más accesible de todos. Le envié un correo y él me respondió al día siguiente, me dijo que tenía lugar pero sólo si le pagaba tres meses por adelantado.

Sí, ya había planeado huir, desde hace un mes, me tomó todo este tiempo para arreglar mi cambio y que nadie se diera cuenta.

Unos minutos después, un hombre de mediana edad salió con unas llaves en la mano, abrió la rejilla y me dejó pasar, no sin antes sonreírme amablemente.

—Buenos días —me saludó con un acento extraño. Yo asentí y le devolví el saludo, un poco más tímida—. Tengo disponible el 505 y estas son tus llaves —me entregó dos copias.

—Gracias.

—Sólo te recordaré algo, la primera llamada y estás fuera. No quiero nada de fiestas salvajes, drogas o cualquier cosa que disturbe la paz —asiento con mi cabeza algo aturdida y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa él ya se había ido.

Al llegar el quinto piso, maldita sea, ¡Quinto piso! Inserto las llaves en la puerta para ver lo que me espera, un horrible, andrajoso y asqueroso departamento, sólo dos personas pueden caber aquí, tal vez cuatro apretados pero esto realmente es un fraude. El papel tapiz está rasgado, el techo tiene marcas de goteras y las cortinas están amarillentas.

—Vaya mierda…

…

Al día siguiente lo primero que hago en la tarde es lavar las asquerosas sabanas, he tenido que dormir sin ellas y pasar un frío de mil demonios, ¿por qué demonios no chequeé eso temprano? Si lo hubiera hecho habría alcanzado a lavarlas en la pequeña lavandería de este lugar.

Agarro eso y las almohadas y me dirijo hacia el elevador y este sube hacia el piso de arriba, donde está la lavandería. Cuando llego me doy cuenta que no sé cómo usar una, tal vez si sacara mi varita y lo hiciera, bien podría intentarlo.

Volteo a los lados por si hay algún intruso, una vez que compruebo que no hay pájaros en el alambre, hago un hechizo para limpiarlas por completo, esto es por qué amo la magia, parecen como nuevas y no tengo que esperar a que sequen.

…

Luego de unos días de estar en Bélgica, he tomado todas las mañanas para caminar, así que regreso con un periódico en busca de un trabajo. Lo máximo que podría aspirar es ser bartender por lo visto, no tengo nada más que la primaria muggle, algo en lo que insistió mi madre.

Un ligero picoteo resuena por mi ventana, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y siento como la sangre de mi rostro comienza a drenarse… me han encontrado. ¡Y ni siquiera ha pasado más de dos días!

La lechuza sigue picoteando en la ventana, tal vez si no la abro se vaya. Lo considero por un instante pero me llega una punzada de curiosidad… ¿Quién será? ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? ¿Qué demonios quiere?

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y me dirijo nerviosa hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a una furiosa lechuza, no le ha hecho gracia que la dejé esperando y su venganza ha sido morderme y sacarme sangre.

—Estúpida lechuza… oh mierda... —Esta lechuza solamente podría pertenecer a dos personas, pero una de ellas me ha declarado la ley del hielo permanentemente.

Comienzo a desdoblar el papel para encontrarme con su fina caligrafía y su firma. Es de Teddy.

_Hola Rose, _

_Espero que te encuentres bien, en donde sea que hayas huido... nos dimos cuenta un par de horas después, suponemos que huiste a eso de las 4 de la madrugada. Estamos, ciertamente, un poco preocupados, sobretodo tus padres. Sospechamos que Hugo sabe algo pero se niega hablar lo que hace confirmar aún más nuestras sospechas._

_Sinceramente, creo que no fue la mejor decisión por hacer y no tengo idea como es que se te pudo ocurrir que huyendo solucionarías todos tus problemas, fue muy estúpido e infantil, lo único que has provocado es que tus padres estén angustiados y más conflictos entre la familia. Aunque, no puedo decirte que no me alegre que te fueras._

_Me provocaste demasiados problemas Rose y fui un idiota por hacerte caso cuando ya tenía un compromiso __con_ _tu prima, ¿Alguna vez te remordió la conciencia? Admito que a mí sí, sin embargo no __pude __evitar caer en tus enredos, tienes algo que hace caer a cualquier hombre a tu merced y lo maldigo. Me costaste bastante, mi relación con Victoire, mi reputación ante tu familia y amigos. Jamás debí meterme contigo y simplemente ignorar tus coqueteos y me arrepiento._

_No estoy a favor que hayas huido dejándonos a todos lidiar con más problemas, pero creo que es mejor para mí no volverte a ver, al menos no en un cierto tiempo. Simplemente espero que demuestres algo de madurez y enfrentes tus problemas y al menos envíes una carta a tus padres para hacerles saber cómo estás y __por qué__has huido._

_Atentamente,_

_Teddy Lupin._

Jadeé. Sentí como de pronto me faltaba la respiración, _esto no puede ser real, demonios que no pueden ser reales, _me dije inútilmente, pero ahí estaban las palabras, escritas por su puño y letra y nada en el mundo podría cambiar eso.

Sentí las lágrimas picando mis ojos, miré hacia el techo evitando que cayeran. Estaba triste, estaba decepcionada, ¡Demonios, estaba molesta! En pocas palabras me decía que todo era mi culpa y que él sólo fue una víctima, él es igual de culpable que yo. Lo peor de todo es que todos parecían creer eso.

Esa es una de las razones por las que no pienso regresar y maldita sea estoy llorando, no puedo con esto.

Doy un grito lleno de furia, exasperación, tristeza, coraje y todos aquellos sentimientos que sólo pueden ser malos. La lechuza que está en la ventana esperando por una respuesta da un papaloteo y sale huyendo. No esperaba responder.

Lo último que sé es que estoy tomando mis llaves, mi cartera para salir de mi departamento en busca de un bar en donde pueda emborracharme y olvidarme de todos aquellos infelices, del estúpido de Teddy.

…

Jamás en mi vida he tomado alcohol, jamás he probado el alcohol muggle, lo único que sé es que sabe tan horrible como el que venden en las Tres Escobas y que estoy tan mareada que no puedo sostenerme en mis zapatos a pesar de que estoy sentada.

—Deme otro trago —le digo a los dos gemelos ¿O es uno?

Me pasan rápido un trago que no tengo idea cuál es su nombre muggle, sólo sé que se toman de golpe. Y lo hago, siento que me quema la garganta y las orejas, suelto un tosido fuerte. Lo que sea que es, me he tomado ocho y estoy demasiado mareada.

Pago la cuenta con dificultad que creo haber dejado una considerable propina porque los gemelos me han mirado con una sonrisa. Hago mi paso para salir del bar, ignorando los no accidentales roces que me hacen o las arrinconadas que intentan hacerme, corro cuando abro la puerta, sin embargo me estampo contra algo duro y caigo al suelo encima de algo.

Cierro los ojos. Mi cabeza está palpitando lo que me asegura un futuro dolor de cabeza, mi estómago es un zoológico en movimiento y creo que quiero vomitar. Me río, seguro parezco una novata ante el público, una chica que es su primera vez en un bar y no ha podido con unos cuantos chupitos… tal vez el chico que me estaba tocando la rodilla me puso algo en la bebida…

Alguien suelta un suspiro exasperado, huele a alcohol… ¿Whisky de fuego? Es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

—_Vous pouvez…?_ —dice irritadamente la persona con la que he tropezado, a quién estoy aplastando con mi peso. Un poco confundida intento levantarme pero mis brazos parecen gelatina, doy otra risilla tonta porque no puedo.

El chico se da cuenta de lo increíblemente borracha que estoy así que me ayuda, no tan amablemente para quitármele de encima y después levantarme. Él comienza a sacudir sus ropas de marca, cuando termina me echa una mirada de hastío.

Yo trato de enfocar mi vista, es como si hubiera dos de él, es como si las luces se hicieran más brillantes y el suelo girara sobre mis pies como si estuviera en un carrusel.

—¡Oh, discúlpame, no te vi! —estiro mi brazo para tocar su hombro pero no lo alcanzo. Estoy realmente mal, estoy hecha una mierda.

—No eres de aquí —volteé a verlo extrañada pero aún tan borracha y con las mejillas sonrosadas a pesar del frío que hacía.

—Ni tú —respondí—, no me estás hablando en francés como esos chicos —eché una bocanada de aire—. Estúpidos chicos, es su culpa que esté aquí, se hacen las víctimas y una es la culpable.

—Mira, lo que sea que…

—Él es igual de culpable, si simplemente no quería ¿Por qué jodidos no me lo dijo desde el principio? Ahora yo soy la zorra y él la víctima. Todavía se atreve a decirme que actúe con madurez ¡A la mierda con eso! —lo veo arquear la ceja, de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy hablando de más de algo que simplemente no le concierne.

—Te pediré un taxi.

—Creo ser lo suficientemente capaz para pedir uno —le digo, aunque se perfectamente que no lo soy y el poco francés que sé no me viene a la cabeza.

—Bien, buena suerte con ello. —Se encoje de hombros molesto, se gira sobre sus talones para entrar al club. No tarda ni 10 segundos cuando ya le estoy rogando que me ayude.

Él vuelve hacer esa cara de fastidio, pone los ojos en blanco y me ayuda a pedir un taxi. En lo que parece haber sido unos 10 minutos, un taxi decide apiadarse de nuestra alma y hacer la parada. El chico me abre la puerta y me da dinero para pagarle al taxi. Lo miro confusa, abro la boca para decirle que no es necesario, que yo tengo mi propio dinero, pero él no me da tiempo, levanta la mano para callarme y cierra la puerta.

Le digo al taxista la dirección de mi departamento y en un silencio sepulcral conduce hasta el horrendo lugar en el que tengo que vivir por un tiempo, aún no sé cuánto, sólo espero que no sea eterno.

Cuando llega, le doy el dinero que me dio aquel chico que, por lo visto, no le molesta estar regalando dinero a extraños, le agradezco mentalmente ya que ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad para eso. Debí haber sido un dolor de culo el rato que me tuvo ahí. No me molesto, no volveré a verlo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus facciones, sólo sé que tenía bonitos ojos. Si lo veo podría reconocerlo.

Lo único que sé es que tengo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar el infierno fuera de mí y que no volveré a probar ni una gota de alcohol, no sé porque la gente lo hace, estoy de acuerdo que todo luce más feliz y divertido pero sabe horrible.

…

A la mañana siguiente me despierta un dolor de infierno, puedo percibir el rancio olor a licor destilando por mi piel y mi boca, así que lo primero que hago esa mañana es levantarme y darme una larga ducha en agua caliente y levarme los dientes tantas veces hasta que medio desaparece ese sabor.

Los días siguientes han sido una pesadilla. He conseguido un trabajo en el bar en el que me emborraché por primera vez, simplemente me presenté y me dijeron que estaba contratada. Han estado llegando lechuzas y lechuzas de mis padres, de Hugo y hasta de Teddy. El idiota me dice que no quiere verme de nuevo pero todavía me envía cartas, esperando y rogando a que le conteste y ni siquiera me molesto en contestarle. A mis padres tampoco les he contestado, las tengo guardabas por si algún momento me atrevo escribirles. Hugo es el único que puedo contestarle.

Todos los días le escribo y le cuento mi día, inclusive le dije que me emborraché y un extraño me ayudó a pedir un taxi, también que me he cambiado un poco el nombre y en donde conseguí trabajo. Él dice que está feliz si yo lo estoy, que las cosas están un poco tensas en la familia pero poco a poco se están aligerando.

Me alegra saber que las cosas se están solucionando un poco, pero me duele que sea porque me haya ido… no sé qué esperan de mí, qué necesito hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

He decidido que necesito libros y usaré las buenas propinas que obtuve el viernes para comprarlos, son muy buenas, me pagan quincenalmente y recibo propinas, esto es excelente. Además me gusta eso de mezclar bebidas, pero odio a los chicos que intentan coquetear conmigo y me odio porque algunas veces eso me da más dinero.

Investigué la dirección de un callejón mágico, es parecido como al callejón Diagon, puedes igualmente entrar desde una taberna y golpear unos cuantos ladrillos para pasar. He tenido que pedir la contraseña en un vergonzoso intento de francés y señas. Tendré que comprar un diccionario.

El callejón Creux, no era nada fuera de lo normal, se podría decir que era casi igual que el callejón Diagon. Había negocios con la misma fachada, el suelo era de piedra y todos estaban vestidos con sus capas y sombreros.

Flourish y Blotts tenían una sucursal aquí, esto me hace pensar que no es tan pequeña como parecen.

Entré a la librería, lo primero que hice fue vagar por los pasillos sin ningún libro en específico, sólo me tenía una batalla interna conmigo sobre comprarlos en mi lengua materna o experimentar con el francés.

Bien, el francés era bueno, tendría que ser el único amigo que esperaba permitirme.

Alcé mi brazo para tomar un libro al azar porque simplemente me gustó su portada, a veces así escojo los libros, no me fijo mucho en la descripción, si la portada es llamativa, le doy una oportunidad. Sé que está mal juzgar los libros por su portada, pero si son tan buenos, entonces ¿Por qué no hacerles atractivos?

Las puntas de mis dedos alcanzaron a penas a rozar el lomo cuando una mano apareció repentinamente para arrebatarme, mejor dicho, agarrar el libro. Me quedo viendo mi mano inútilmente alzada, frunzo el ceño aún sin comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Echo un vistazo al posible responsable y mi alma cae cien metros sobre el mar.

Yo lo conozco, él es el tipo gruñón del bar, ¿qué rayos hace aquí?

Siento el calor inundando mis mejillas, con lo poco que recuerdo esa noche me basta para que quiera refugiarme bajo una piedra y desear que la tierra me trague, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que dije, pero recuerdo haber intercambiado algunas palabras con él.

Me eché para atrás, dando ligeros pasos, él aún no había notado mi presencia, leía la contraportada del libro, aprovecharía su distracción para desaparecerme de ahí, ya podría ir otro día por libros o ahorrar las propinas para pagar el alquiler y…

—¡Mierda! —mi hombro golpea con el estante de libros del pasillo, este baila entre decidiendo si caerse y tirar todos los libros consigo o quedarse en su lugar, luego de unos momentos de indecisión, se caen unos gruesos y pesados libros haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Segundos después todos me están mirando con desaprobación y la encargada está lista para despacharme.

Mi rostro está más rojo que mi cabello y si quería que mi presencia pasara por desapercibida, bueno todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

—_Je suis désolé! C'est ma faute!_ —comienzo a decir nerviosamente antes de que empiece a gritarme.

Doy un vistazo furtivo hacia el chico del bar, me está mirando. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un segundo antes de que se decida venir. _Maldición, maldición._

— _je t'aiderai _—me dice, también para qué la encargada del lugar escuche, ésta me mira severamente, luego asiente y se va con un fuerte taconeo sobre el piso de madera.

—No es necesario, te lo aseguro, puedo con esto —tomo entre mis manos un pesado libro sobre historia de la magia.

—¿No eres muggle, verdad? —Lo miro con cara obvia e irritada, él me devuelve la misma cara cuando dice—: Usa magia.

Ocultando mi vergüenza tomo su consejo en silencio y me ayuda con los otros libros restantes y no puedo evitar notar que sigue con el libro que iba a tomar hace unos minutos, el que me quitó de las manos, literalmente.

Digo por lo bajo un "gracias", antes de salir de la librería, no quiero seguir cerca de él, no quiero entablar conversaciones con nadie, no quiero hacerme cercana a nadie y menos con este tipo.

—¡Espera! —escucho un eco venir desde atrás, acelero más mi paso hasta casi trotar, necesito encontrar una salida o perderlo de vista.

Vuelvo a escucharlo pero esta vez con el sonido de unas pisadas, me está siguiendo, no va dejarlo así, quiere hablar conmigo, o me detengo y veo que quiere o espero a que me alcance, lo cual ocurrirá inevitablemente. Me decido por primero.

Detengo mi andar y me giro hacia aquel chico, me mira irritado y molesto, no le ha dado gracia que lo hiciera perseguirme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —le contesto exasperada, él alza una ceja con sorna, después mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca una pulsera de dijes la cual reconozco. Esa pulsera es mía.

—Supongo que es tuya… —le da un vistazo antes de entregármela— ¿Rose? —Mi brazo se queda congelado en el aire y mi alma cae mil metros sobre el cielo.

Ahora este tipo conoce mi nombre, y la vida seguirá jodiéndome. Solamente quiero desaparecer, empezar una nueva vida y olvidar todo aquello que dejé atrás: mi pasado.

—Gracias —digo con voz ronca—, si me disculpas, tengo que estar en otro lugar —doy una mirada a mi reloj de mano, como para comprobar que voy tarde, aunque no hay ningún lugar donde me esperen.

—Algo me dice que es mentira y que sólo quieres desatarte de mí, ¿Me equivoco? —Me detengo en seco ante su astucia, este tipo es bastante listo—. Soy Scorpius, por cierto —me estira su brazo, y aún paralizada porque he sido descubierta y muerta de la vergüenza tardo unos segundos antes de estrecharla.

—Lo siento, suelo evitar a las personas, eso es todo —me encojo de hombros. Esto es una mentira, me encanta estar rodeada de personas, no me molesta la compañía de nadie, sólo que esta vez él no es la mejor persona con quien quisiera pasar el rato.

—Entiendo, ¿Eres nueva aquí? —Parpadeo un poco, confusa, parece un tipo fácil de hacer platica y con un nombre bastante peculiar.

—Sí —lo miro y él me mira—. Gracias por lo de la otra noche… —fue hace como una semana, como olvidarlo— nunca te lo agradecí y… creo que te debo lo del taxi —empiezo abrir mi cartera pero me detiene y niega con la cabeza.

—Déjalo así —mis mejillas enrojecen, _maldición, odio esta genética_— ¿Siempre te sonrojas? —empieza a torcer una media sonrisa y mi rostro se enciende unos 100°C más.

Es como cuando te da vergüenza algo, sabes que te estás ruborizando y llega aquel idiota y dice: "_¡Te estás poniendo roja!", _es como que ya lo sabías pero no querías que nadie lo notara y ahora todos lo hacen y se ríen de ti mientras te pones aún más colorada.

—¡Oh, basta! —¿Estamos cambiando de papeles? ¿Qué no era él el gruñón?

—¿Ya comiste? —Alzo una ceja, ¿me está invitando a comer?, _demonios, no, absolutamente no. Di que no y desaparece de una buena vez. No puede haber nada de bueno hacer amistades que conociste borracha._

—Sí —vuelvo a mirar mi reloj—. Ahora no miento, tengo que irme —camino de espaldas, manteniendo la vista hacia él mientras hago un ademán de despedida—, gracias por lo de la otra vez, y… ese libro que traes, déjame informarte que me lo quitaste de las manos en la librería. Adiós.

—¿Ni siquiera me darás algo? ¿Una dirección? —pregunta él y por un momento estoy tentada en decirle donde vivo pero me muerdo la lengua.

—Confío que el destino volverá a encontrarnos —y no lo dudo, es mago, puede enviarme cartas. Aun así no quiero tener amigos, pero una parte de mí se desilusionaría si no lo intenta.

**N/A:**_ Esto va para el The Bucket List del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas, un regalo para Patty (Nochedeinvierno13), lo prometido es deuda, aunque haya tardado un poco en escribirlo, espero que te guste cariño! Por lo tanto este es el primer capítulo, iba a esperarme a terminarlos todo y subirlo pero ya no quería hacerte esperar, mientras tanto ya tengo adelantado buena parte de capítulo, saldrá muy largo por lo que veo, menos de 10 capítulos, eso sí._

_Espero que les guste a los demás que tengas la oportunidad y me dejen sus opiniones, mientras tanto denle un aplauso a mi beta Emmie_Gin quien me ayudó con la corrección del capítulo!_

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (arroba)LivingInFairy y dejarme reviews aquí!_


End file.
